


The Talk

by Larabeara66



Category: Lorien Legacies
Genre: Hessu - Freeform, Hilde - Freeform, I'm calling Three's cepan Hunmek, Katarina - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, and Katarina should all have tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larabeara66/pseuds/Larabeara66
Summary: When Nine gets curious, Sandor is brought back to a time on the journey to Earth.





	The Talk

"Sandor?" Nine year old Nine called. 

    “Over here, bud!” Sandor called back. The noise had come from Sandor’s study, so young Nine walked there.

    “I have a question.” Nine declared. 

    “Shoot,” Sandor responded, not looking up from his computer. He was surfing the web for information on the others. 

    “What is sex?”

    Sandor froze. He was not expecting that. Slowly, he turned to face Nine. 

    “What? Where did you hear that?!” As Nine explained that while him and Sandor were going grocery shopping, he heard a teenage boy ask his girlfriend if she wanted to have sex when they got back home, Sandor spaced out. Suddenly, he wasn’t in his study. He was back on the ship that brought them to Earth. 

    “I’m so glad they’re finally asleep.” Kater groaned, throwing herself in the seat across from him. All the other Cêpans and Garde were asleep, leaving just the two of them in the canteen. 

    “Tell me about it.” Sandor chuckled. “I love Nine and all, but the best part of my day is when he finally falls asleep.” Kater laughed. 

    “Will you two shut up?” Reynolds appeared in the doorway. “I’m trying to sleep here. Jeez, you guys were being so loud I thought you were having sex.”

    Kater laughed, playfully glaring at Reynolds. “Oh shut up.”

    Reynolds laughed as well. As the two bantered back and forth, Sandor’s brows furrowed. What on Lorien were they talking about?

    Sandor decided to speak his mind. “What the hell are you talking about? What is ‘sex’?” Kater and Reynolds both stopped talking, turning to look at the seventeen year old. 

    “You’re joking, right?” Kater asked. Now Sandor was really confused. When he shook his head, Kater glanced at Reynolds, before looking back at him. 

    “Well,” Reynolds said hurriedly. “I’m off to bed. See you tomorrow!” With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving a blushing Kater and an extremely confused Sandor.

    “Come one, Sandor.” Kater pushed. “You’ve got to be joking. Didn’t your Grandparents tell you?” When Sandor shook his head again, Kater gulped. “Uh, yeah, I’m pretty tired. Bye!”

    “Wait!” Sandor called at Kater’s retreating form. She didn’t, however, jogging to her ‘bedroom’, and shutting the ‘door’. 

    Thinking back, Sandor desperately wished he had just dropped it then and there. He hadn’t however, instead getting up, determined to learn what they were talking about, and why they wouldn’t tell him. 

    Sandor left the canteen, trying to decide who to ask. Kater and Reynolds wouldn’t help him… Maybe Adel would? Yeah, she was kind and helpful. 

    With that Sandor walked to Adel’s room. He opened her door. 

    “Adel?” He asked, loud enough to wake her up, but not enough to wake the sleeping girl’s in the room next to her’s. 

    “Sandor?” Adel asked, sitting up. She didn't appear to have fallen asleep yet.

    “I have a question.” He blurted. His tone of voice became one of annoyance as he recalled the events from earlier. “Reynolds and Kater won’t answer me.”

    “Oh, okay!” Adel said, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Sandor walked over, perching on the edge of her bed.

“What’s, uh,” Sandor was suddenly hesitant. What if there was a reason Reynolds and Kater wouldn’t tell him? What if ‘sex’ was something bad? “what’s sex?”

   Adel blushed. “Oh, uhm…”  
"What?” Sandor asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

    “No, no.” Adel said. “It’s just, well, it’s just that I would have thought that by your age, you’d know the answer to that question.”

    “Oh,” Sandor said, confused again. 

    “I, um, I’d really like to help you, but I don’t think I’m the right person. Maybe, maybe I’d be best if you tried asking one of the male Cêpans.”

    “Oh, okay.” Sandor said. He left the room, trying to decide who to ask. Reynolds was definitely not going to help him… That left Conrad, Hunmek, Brandon, and Rey… He decided to ask Brandon, since he thought he’d have the most luck with him. 

    “Brandon?” He asked, walking into his room. Just like Adel, he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

    “Sandor? What’s wrong?” Brandon asked, standing up and walking over to him. 

    “Uh, well, I have a question. Reynolds and Kater won’t answer me, and Adel said it’s better to ask someone who’s male, so, uh, I was wondering, what is ‘sex’?” 

    “Oh,” Brandon said, surprised. His cheeks went red, making Sandor even more confused. “It’s, um, it’s… You know what, follow me.”

    Sandor followed Brandon as he went to every male Cêpans room. Reynolds, as expected, tried to refuse to come. Brandon said that this was his fault in the first place, so Reynolds begrudgingly got up. Once everyone was in the canteen, Brandon began talking. 

    “Okay. Sandor has a question. Now, I’ve already helped get everyone here, so I’m going to leave…”

    “No!” Reynolds yelled. “That’s not fair! If we have to suffer, then so do you!” Needless to say, Sandor and the others were very confused.

    “Fine…” Brandon sighed, taking a seat. “Okay, Sandor, go for it.”

    “I don’t know why everyone’s making such a big deal…” Sandor muttered. “All I want to know is what sex is!”

    The room went quiet. Reynolds blushed, looking at the floor. Brandon put his head in his hands. Conrad and Hunmek brought their hands up to cover their mouths in order to stifle their laughter. Rey raised a brow, surprised by the question.

“Will someone just answer me already?” Sandor said, annoyed. What was the big deal?

“Uh,” Brandon cleared his throat, deciding to step up. “well, when two people love each other very, very much…” He was interrupted by Conrad and Hunmek’s laughter. “Do you want to explain this?” Brandon asked. Both immediately quieted down. “They, uh, they…”

“Actually,” Reynolds said, a smirk on his face. “I got this.” He left the canteen, walking over to the playroom. There, he grabbed scissors and paper. He made something that resembled a banana, and another that resembled a doughnut. Then, in very big letters, wrote crude words on each one. Then, he walked back to the canteen, held both up clearly so everyone could see, and pushed them together. 

Conrad and Hunmek could no longer contain their laughter. Rey had a small smile on his face, his eyes shining with amusement. Even Brandon couldn’t help laugh. Sandor, in turn, was horrified. 

“What the hell?!” He yelled, his mouth agape as he stared at Reynolds creation. 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Brandon said, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“So,” He summarized once Reynolds had sat down. “when two people love each other very much, they do...That… Which makes a baby.”

Sandor’s mouth and eyes were wide in horror, and his face was impossibly red. Without a word, he stood up, walking right out of the canteen and to his bedroom. Roaring laughter followed him. 

“Oh Lore, oh Lore…” He mumbled as he walked. 

“Oh my…” Adel whispered to Kater, giggling. The two had heard everything going on, and had decided to watch the show. They were just out of sight, hiding behind a holographic corner. 

“I know! As soon as it’s morning, we need to tell Hessu!” Kater whispered back, snickering. 

And they did. The following morning, everytime they walked by Sandor, they made the universal hand motion for sex. Poor Sandor was red the entire day. They didn’t let up until at least two weeks later. 

“Sandor? So what is it?” Sandor shook his head to get rid of the memory, and focused on the present. 

“Uh, here, kid. Look it up.” Sandor mumbled, grabbing a spare laptop and thrusting it into his hands. Without another word, Sandor got up and left the room.

Sandor shivered as he walked, the memory still fresh in his mind. Those three, stupid letters had caused more trouble than the Mogadorians. 

   


End file.
